dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tattoo
Facial tattoos serve an important function in several cultures in Thedas. Lore Humans Facial tattoos are uncommon among most humans. However, in Rivain tattoos are almost as popular as piercings. According to Isabela in Dragon Age II Rivaini sailors often have tattoos. Chasind use tattoos as well to reflect descent from a prominent tribe. Cahir Closeup.jpg|Cahir, a Chasind bodyguard Elves When a Dalish Elf comes of age, they are marked with intricate tattoos representing one of the elven gods. The tattooing is preceded by meditation on the gods and the ways of the Dalish, and by purifying the body and the skin. It is not known whether this practice was part of the worship of elven gods in ancient Elvhenan or is a more recent development. As Ilen says to Hawke, Dalish ink is very valuable to them, Merrill said to Fenris that blood is used to make their tattoos. Tattoos are uncommon among city elves, though the Warden, if a city elf, may choose to wear tattoos of the same designs available to human characters. Athras.png|Vallaslin, or blood writing, on the face of Athras, a Dalish hunter. Dwarves Among dwarves, the casteless are "branded" to set them apart from regular dwarven citizens. This also applies to surface dwarves who return to Orzammar in order to conduct business.As described in conversation with Ademaro. Other dwarves may have a different pattern of facial tattoos, though this is not common. Grim tattoos are also applied at the "funerals" of the dwarves who join the Legion of the Dead. Noble male duster female.jpg|A tattooed male noble dwarf and a branded casteless female dwarf. Qunari The antaam of the Qunari people use war paint known as Vitaar on their body instead of permanent tattoos. QunariSwordMan.jpg|Qunari covered with war paint. Other groups Antivan Crows According to Zevran Arainai, there are some tattoos sacred to the Antivan Crows, and Antivans may also have tattoos for aesthetic purposes.Based on Zevran's dialogue with Leliana. Zevran claims to have tattoos on his back and other places, as he intimates in banter with Leliana, but it is unknown if he really does considering that Dragon Age: Origins was not developed to allow body tattoos on characters. ZevranBetter.png|Zevran's facial tattoo Tal-Vashoth Several Tal-Vashoth follow the example of the Qunari Antaam and use war paint on their bodies as well. Salit1.jpg|Salit and other Tal-Vashoth covered with war paint On bestiary Mabari Mabari handlers, such as Ash Warriors use a special warpaint named kaddis on mabari so that they can distinguish allies from enemies in the thick of battle. DAO Warpaint of the West Hills - warpaint.jpg|Warpaint of the West Hills DAO Kaddis of the Siege-Breaker - warpaint.jpg|Kaddis of the Siege-Breaker DAO Warpaint of the Vanguard - warpaint.jpg|Warpaint of the Vanguard Gameplay Dragon Age: Origins The Warden may choose to have facial tattoos, with sliders for color and intensity. The selection is limited by origin story: specifically, the Dalish, Dwarf Commoner, and Dwarf Noble have unique tattoos; the remaining three origins use the regular set. Also note that by default Dalish Elves and Dwarf Commoners will have a tattoo for story reasons (though this can be removed during character creation). Note that even if the Dwarven Commoner removes his or her face brand during character creation, other characters will still make reference to it as if it were still there, and still refer derisively to the Warden as "brand". Dragon Age II Hawke has the ability to choose from several facial tattoos, including an iconic red smear across the bridge of the nose. Dragon Age: Inquisition The Inquisitor may or may not have facial tattoos depending on the race chosen. Human and Dwarf Inquisitors have a selection that can vary by color and style using a slider, while Dalish Inquisitors are required to have one. A Qunari Inquisitor is not given the option of having one. References Category:Lore Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay